Perspective
by immo
Summary: Haruka is talking to her best friend about Michiru after she had approached the blonde about posing for Michiru. Wow. Eh? It's all from Haruka's perspective, and Haruka isn't the perfect 'gentleman' we all thought she was.


Perspective  
by immo - immo@hamena.org  
R to NC-17 (bad words. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck)  
  
Well, this is from Haruka's perspective. She's talking to her best friend. Hey, Haruka is  
always described as cool, good-looking, and all in all the perfect 'gentleman'. Come on!  
She's a teenager! And with her sex appeal, I mean, I would jump her! Wouldn't you? I haven't  
written a Haruka fic (yes, Haruka fic. Not Sailor Moon fic) in a while, bear with me guys.  
  
Comments, compliments, complaints, whatever are welcome. Leave me a review! Ask me what kinda  
shit I was fucked up on! :D I am so totally abusing the R and NC-17 ratings....  
  
  
Guy, I don't know, its just fucking messed up shit. If I smoked, I'd be smoking a  
cigarette right now, I mean, its just so fucking... WACK! Shit... I'm quivering all over like  
a fucking druggie.  
Explanations, well, guy... hey, can I get a drink of that? Yo, thanks. Just came off  
the race track, but, my story... right. Well, it starts like this.  
This girl, did you see her? Teal hair, beautiful, yeah, that's the one. Totally  
fuck-a-licious, isn't she? Well, I was just racing, you know, doing my thing. And yeah, I  
heard you out in the stands. Man, EVERYONE heard you! You were like, "FUCKING TENOH NUMBER  
ONE! YEAAAAAH!" The coach GLARED at me. And the girl, she was looking too. Buddy, don't give   
me that fucking look, I'll bitchslap you. Hahahah, well, yeah, where was I?  
Right, the girl. Beautiful. No, I'm not fucking her off the side, and don't you  
fucking think you can lay a hand on her! No, I don't like her. Yeah, amazing, aint it?  
Usually I wanna jump the girl's bones, and I usually do get into the girl's pants... like  
hell I'll be telling you my secrets!  
Elza, you know that girl I talk to sometimes? Seems as if the girl, yes she has a  
name. Michiru. Kaioh Michiru. Yeah, haha, 'Bond, James Bond'. Hahahaha... okay, shut the fuck  
up so I can finish telling my story.  
Seems like Kaioh-san wants to jump MY bones. No, I'm not flattering myself, and its  
the goddamned truth.  
She was all like "I want to draw you." Canvas, yeah. And can you see me posing naked?  
Actually, don't do that. Anyways, I'm real uncomfortable with all this publicity shit. You  
know me, I don't do that crap. So... I say no. I KNOW! I missed a chance of a life time, who  
wouldn't want to try to screw an artist in the studio? But, you know, this was different.  
I know this might sound kinda corny, but hear me out. She had this... thing about her  
that blew me right out of the water. I dunno, I just completely F R E A K E D. Like, serious  
emphasis on the word. FREAKED. She scared the living shit out of me. NO! She wasn't ugly up  
close! Just stop joking around for a while, I'm being honest with you here.  
Thanks, man. I... had a dream about her. The night before the race, that's why I  
looked so fucked up before the race. I was THERE, you know? It was so realistic. What was it?  
Yo, I dunno. Everything was red, its like if you had a light bulb full of blood screwed in  
and the whole world was brimmed full of that stifling illumination. Yeah, damned metaphors.  
Literature class is going alright, I'm doing pretty bad in Modern Japanese though.  
Well, what else? Red, and I dunno, I was there. You were there too. Yeah, kinda  
strange, hm? Everyone was frozen, like statues. And I could hear you, and everyone else  
screaming like mad. Like painful, kick in the nuts kinda pain, but harsher still. Then  
everything just went DEAD. And this ring of just pure evil goes and wipes out everyone. It  
starts little, but the radius of mass destruction just goes and wipes everyone out. And  
then--yeah, the girl is coming up! Shit, hold your fucking horses!  
I turn around, and there she is in this, you know, the senshis, those girls that've  
been appearing? In the tabloids and shit, right? Nobody believes that shit, but I dunno. A  
friend of mine... well, not really a friend, a friend of a friend. They SAW it. Little skirt  
and all. Said they were grade A goodness. Yeah, I'd love to have THEM for breakfast. Haha,  
but story. Yes. Keep on getting side-tracked. Yeah, well, Michiru's in a fuku. If I wasn't  
all like "What the fuck is happening and why is everyone dead?!", I be creaming my pants.  
So's she goes and says, "The Silence is coming." some shit along that line, you know? And the  
rest... well, its just a mess.   
Yeah, I've seen some of those webpages. Altered photos, right? Man, you guys are such  
perverts, I swear to god! Specially the computer club, more like the porno club! There's  
like, what, altered photos of all the senshi? Gross! Yo, I like my naked woman, but at least  
have some fucking dignity. I mean, resorting to making up some pictures like that and jacking  
off to them? Go get a real piece of ass! ... Yeah, it *is* funny. Hahaha, "SENSHI BONDAGE!"  
and "SENSHI BEASTIALITY". Got some messed up imagination there, those boys.  
And yes, if I had the chance, I'd do them. Sailor Mars, saw some of the pictures,  
come on, who hasn't? She's HOT. I mean, the stoking furnace HOT yaknowhatI'msayin? Yeahyeah!  
Dominatrix all the way! And Sailor Moon, man you just want to make sure she's on the  
receiving end of it. Can you imagine her, just on her back, "be gentle, this is my first  
time" ... shut up, man! And Sailor Venus, she's a minx!  
Okay, shut up about my Sailor Moon obsession, alright? So who would YOU do? What?!  
Sailor fucking JUPITER? Man, she's a BEAST! But I kinda understand. Amazon, yeah. Man, what's  
with you and costumes?! Don't you think that skanky little blue thing they wear is enough?  
HAHAHAHA, GUY! That's just WRONG! You want her to dress like Xena and do the fucking yell?  
Yo, yo, check this out: Ayiyiyiyiyyiyi!!! Hahahaha, hey, jokes. Pure jokes man. Hey, shut up,  
you aggravate me with my Sailor Moon obsession!  
Sailor Mercury? Oh, now there's similar tastes. Definitely the brains of the group.  
Kinda like that shy girl, you know, Mizuno? The teachers have been talking about her and I  
had to give her a tour of the school. She's only a year or two younger than me, how the fuck  
does that make me a fucking pedophile?! But anyways, yeah. When I lead her around, she was  
all blushing and shit. Now she, she's intelligent. Brilliant, I'm telling you, rocket  
scientist. But like Sailor Mercury in the fact that you can tell that she'll be like one of  
your teacher fantasies. Sailor Mercury will be TEACHING you. Hey, hey, lets not go into that  
elementary school teacher. I did NOT know she would be so clingy. Ms Haruna or something,  
right? Yeah, we had a quickie on the school desk. I thought after telling her I was a girl  
she'd leave me alone, but she's a fucking nympho! Leeched me, I swear to god!  
Nononono, sex is good. Too much KILLS. Its a good kill though, but I was dying out in  
school. Almost lost a fucking race to Elza. Morning, the teacher'll be at my doorsteps for a  
quickie. Lunchtime, she'll come over with my lunch, and we... yeah... did it in the broom   
closet once, and the girl's washroom... after school, she'll be waiting in the car. No way,   
guy, NOT on the leather seats. I love my car. That woman has some issues. I finally had to   
break it off. Yeah, we're still okay. She hints sometimes that she wants to get back   
together. Keeps inviting me up to her place everytime I drop her off, and the good-bye kisses  
are make-out sessions if I don't stop... almost got caught once by her principal, ya know?   
Yo, we get side-tracked so much! Man, back to Kaioh-san. So she asks me to pose for  
her, right? I ran away. Couldn't stay. The must wacked out shit was, I think she knows  
EXACTLY what I dreamt. I dunno, she just KNOWS. Man, she said something, you know how you  
drop subtle hints? And people pick them up? Yeah, that's it. No, I'm not going crazy, shit,  
I'm not the psychotic one, you are.  
Yeah, hahaha, I'm going crazycrazycrazy just thinking about you, lady! That song,  
describes how I feel. I think I really like this girl. I could get to like her. From what I  
hear from Elza, she's talented and rich. Rich is just a bonus, but talent, you don't just  
find that anywhere. And I can see by my own eyes she's beautiful. No, she's not a prep. I  
don't think the preps like her that much, actually. See, that's the thing that adds to that  
feeling of unease, ya know? She's not like anyone. Doesn't have much friends either. Yo, if  
I ever end up like that, something is SERIOUSLY wrong.  
She's really something...  
What? Naw, I'm not in love with her! Shit, I barely know her. And come on, me,  
falling in love? That's funny. Remember: I'm Batman. Hahaha, yeah, millionaire playboy. Now  
all I'm missing is a Robin. Now THAT, is pedophilia. Hasn't the guy gone through like, three  
Robins already? Batgirl, now she's someone from the Bat family I could get a little closer  
to. Catwoman, yeah, totally agree. The leather, the TIIIIGHT leather. Rowr. Hahaha. Mine?  
Poison Ivy. Yo, you see that little thing between Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn? Hey, fuck you!  
I'm not seeing lesbians everywhere!  
Hey, sorry, finished your nestea. I'm buying next time. No, come on, owe you a lot.  
Next time? Fine, we'll fight for it. Guess who'll win. I'm not cocky! Hahaha, okay, maybe I  
am cocky. Hey, I can't help being born ridiculously good looking!  
But Kaioh-san, you heard her. This isn't me being cocky, but she's a bit too  
interested in me. I just don't know anymore. Yo, you can't tell anyone ANY of this, alright?  
Promise? I trust you, don't worry, you don't have to swear on your sister's life. How is your  
sister, actually? Hey, watch out, I was just joking! Sheesh, over-protective much?  
Kaioh-san? I dunno, I guess the defense mechanism kicked in and I was pretty rude to  
her. Didn't give her the time of day. Yeah, you're right, usually I'm--hey! Shut the fuck up,  
I'm not a slut!  
So, she looked hurt? Really? Fuck. I don't want her to be all sad. For the last time,  
I can't be in love with her! Confess? Confess what?! I told you, no feelings. Zip. Nil. Stop  
looking at me like that. Oh, fuck you, stop that. I hate that fucking K-I-S-S-I-N-G   
kindergarten rhyme.  
I really don't know. It's confusing. I think I do want to get to know her better. I  
just, I'm pretty damn scared. You know, when I get near her, I really do start shaking like  
a druggie. No, I'm not on drugs before you even say a word about that.  
Yeah yeah, maybe she is some new drug in a very attractive form. Whatever it is, its  
working. All kidding aside, she's totally mind-blowing. I mean, if I wasn't busy trying to  
blow her off, then I'd be the sweaty gawking teenager. Play the full role.  
...What's up for tonight? Agent planned a semi-public appearance for me, says its  
good for my image. You wanna go? No? Aw, come on, you know those things totally bore me!  
Fine, whatever. Shows what kind of friend you are. Hahaha, joking. But yeah, least I'll be  
away from Kaioh-san. She's a drug, I'm telling you. My fucking addiction.  
But we still have some time, you wanna go play jitz or snooker? Whatever, guy! I'll  
fucking RAPE you in snooker! Yeah, my car of course. ... WHAT. THE. FUCK. God, no! Kaioh-san  
looks so friggin delicate and high class, you think she might be a senshi! Funny. Funny. Oh,  
what is she gonna do, recruit me into wearing high heeled boots and a skirt? Rightttt.... and  
I'm gonna be Sailor Your-Anus and I'll have Sailor Neptune, who's really Kaioh Michiru in   
disguise, as my longtime lesbian lover. We'll also get married, or maybe not since its not   
legal, and we'll definitely have a child. Yes, I've given this lots of thought, now shut the   
fuck up and get into the car. Yeah, yeah, I know I love you. God damn it, now I'll never be   
able to get Kaioh-san out of my mind!  
  
  
Note: I don't know. I really don't. Why? I don't know. Please don't ask. 


End file.
